Let me hold u when u're down
by viderune-number666
Summary: its about when shinn return from some mission sho-ai, shinn x rey


--Umm...hello minna

--this is our first fanfic

--if we have some false phrase or tenses please forgive us

--we dont own anything

--this is shinnxrey fanfic

--if u dont like sho-ai (boys love) dont read!!

--sankyuu

**Let Me Hold You When You're Down**

"Huff…" Shinn Asuka is taking a deep breath and exhaling it for a hundred times. The face of the Destiny Gundam's pilot look exhausted, as if he saying 'Don't disturb me. I need some rest!'

Yes…Shinn just recently finished his mission in the outer space. At the present he assigned to organize the evacuation of thousand people, the victim of war. Shinn just flinging down his body that still wearing his ZAFT pilot uniform into the bed. He just let his pilot helmet to roll over in his room until it hit the wall with a small sound.

He remember again, about his evacuating mission that time. He met a little girl with brown almost red hair. The girl still gasping and choking heavily while she held tightly some red ribbon in her hand. Shinn…that felt sorry to that little girl alighted from his gundam and approached her.

"Onii-chan…on...ii…chan…onii-chan…nii…Seth-nii chan onii-chan…" She repeated that over and over again. Shinn heard her called her brother. When he finally reached her, he pat the little girl head. The little girl turned her face and look into Shinn's red eyes. Her own light purple eyes is still glittering with tears.

"Ma…yu??" Shinn is shocked when he could see the girl face entirely. Her face look exactly the same with his little sister, Mayu.

"Ma…yu?" She appeared to be confused.

"Ah…no. I'm sorry. I've mistaken you as my little sister. You look just like her. Umm…may I know your name?" Shinn sit with the legs crossed in front of her. He took off his helmet so his smiling face could be saw clearly.

"My n..name? Hi…Hien. You onii-chan?" The girl who came to be called Hien slowly wiped off her tears. Her face without tears flowing by made Shinn more surprised. Hien…she look even more identical with Mayu.

"Shinn, Shinn Asuka. Uhh…Hien, why are you crying?" Shinn regretted what he said earlier because Hien now lowered her head and started to cried again.

"Onii…onii-chan…he…he tried to took my ribbon that hooked in some tree branch…After that some…some flashy light stroke. I…I…don't know wh…what happen. But next…next…sob, sob."

Shinn immediately nestled Hien in his arm when her tears started to fell. He shouldn't ask because he already knew the answer. A mound in front of him should explained everything. Several pair of hand stick outward from the mound. One of the hand held the red ribbon, the same with the one that Hien held on. Shinn saw the name 'HIEN' knitted at the side of that ribbon.

"Sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry Hien…" Shinn hugged her more tightly.

"Onii-chan…Seth-nii…chan. Co…come back. Come…back Seth-niich…an." Shinn clench his hand. The last sentences of Hien sobbing still haunting him until now.

Shinn wink his eyes when another pair of hand caress his hair. When he open his eyes again, he see…

"Rey? Ah…when did you enter the room?" ask Shinn.

"Shinn…I have enter this room for a while now. You must've not noticing me since you were lie in the bed. I think you're asleep, but…what's this? What happen?" Rey wipe the tears that emerge from the corner of Shinn's eye.

"Ahh…it…was nothing." Shinn wake up quickly and walk away from Rey. It's a shame for him if Rey see him like this. What some men is he? Crying? No…isn't he has promised to himself that he will not cry again? But…it's useless. It's difficult for Shinn to restrain himself from crying everytime he think about Mayu, his father, and mother. They died 'in front of' him. He didn't even have the chance to save them.

Shinn change into his usual ZAFT red uniform. He walk slowly because he's body is tremble. His mind is filled with Mayu. Mayu and Hien…how they can possibly look the same? Or…is Mayu punishing him? Shinn subconsciously think about that once and again. He stop at the door for a while. Suddenly, a pair of hand wrap itself in Shinn's waist and embracing him.

"…Rey?"

"You stupid liar. I have told you. You don't have to use the 'strong person' attribute in front of me. Something happen…when you had a mission out there. Am I right?" Shinn widen his eyes. How come Rey knew about that? Rey even didn't go with him in that mission.

"No…Really, it's okay." He knows, he talk like this just to cover his ego. He really doesn't want Rey to witness his weak side. Rey is…someone important to him.

"Shinn…if you really okay, look into my eyes." Rey force him to turn around and look into his eyes. In the other hand, Shinn steeply control his emotion. He bite his own lip so that damn tears wouldn't well up his face. As a result, his lip is flowing a fresh blood.

"Shinn!!" He walk back a bit and push Shinn into the bed. Rey pinn him down and kiss him. Then, Rey lick the blood that flowing in the side of Shinn's lip. Their eyes is come to meet.

"Shinn!! Don't do that again. Do you want to hurt yourself?" shout Rey.

The blue eyes that look deeply into his red eyes is definitely fill with anger. So…he give up. There's a silent pause between them.

"I can't…I can't lie to you…I…I…" Rey feel that Shinn's hand is trembling greatly. He lower his head and give little smile to Shinn.

"If you wanna cry, go on…Don't hold it. At least in front of me, you can show me your weak side. It's not an embarrassing thing, Shinn…"

"Rey…Do you…Do you think Mayu…is punishing me?" ask Shinn slowly.

"Punishing you? What's the reason?"

"When I'm on the mission, I…met with a little girl named Hien. She…is very much like Mayu. I was very surprised and had to be quiet first to calm down myself," said Shinn, opening his story.

"That girl…she lost her brother at the war, and everything goes just like myself. Her brother is died because he tried to took Hien's ribbon that hooked in some tree. She was safe because fortunately, her position is quite far from the battlefield."

Shinn pausing. He take a deep breath. He's trying so hard to control his feeling that keep culminating.

"Then…it was happened. A lot of Mobile Suite came and bombarding that area with their guns. Hien's brother, Seth died in front of her. It's the same with the one that befallen upon Mayu, father, and mother. So…isn't that means Mayu is punishing me, Rey? For not…doing anything to safe her?" moaning Shinn with a low voice.

Again, there's a silent pause between them. Rey take away his hand that pinned down Shinn. He carry Shinn with his hand instead. Afterward, he sit down back to the bed and hugging Shinn tightly, make that pilot be agape with surprise.

"Rey? Wha…"

"Silly…Of course that's not your fault at all. That is fate, Shinn. Fate that cannot be change. Don't be petty minded. Mayu isn't punishing you. You're her big brother, aren't you? You must be know that Mayu, your father, and mother is loving you very much, Shinn Asuka." Rey halting a bit.

"The same goes with me. I can't stand it to see you blaming yourself like this. You always keep your problem to yourself. At least in front of me, you can tell me all your problem. I don't wanna see you falling apart like this. Let me support you when you're in a difficult situation. I…I love you, Shinn…"

Rey's word tear apart Shinn's defence. He crying with might and main in Rey's arms. He choking badly, but he let his body that still trembling within Rey's warm hand. He tell everything to Rey in the middle of his crying. He shouldn't doubt Rey because Rey never make him disappointed before.

"Rey…"

"Hmm…? What Shinn?"

"Thank…you…" He's smiling and tighten his hand even more in Shinn's body. He caress Shinn's hair again and give him another sweet kiss in his lip. A warm kiss that make Shinn feel a lot better.

"Shinn?" After he spend a few minutes kissing Shinn, Shinn is panting.

"Ss…sorry…ca…can't…breathe…"

"Hahaha," Rey laugh softly and he kiss Shinn's forehead, make Shinn's blushing.

"Re…Rey…let go…"

"No will do. I won't release you until you really calm down. Beside, I have no intention to release the person I am hugging right now." Rey smile cunningly when Shinn's face getting even more red. When Shinn's breath is return to normal again, he lower his head and kissing Shinn again. This time, his tongue slid in Shinn's mouth. He explore Shinn's mouth with his. When their tongue meet, he force Shinn to follow his game. He really enjoy his activity, and he only part their lip until he's satisfy.

"I'm kidding. I won't do it this night. So…you'd better get some sleep Shinn. It's pretty late right now," said Rey when he finally ending his kissing.

"Re…Rey…Nn…not…the to…tongue…yy…you…uhh…" Shinn's still trying to catch his breath. He can speak normally when he at last, get some fresh air. Rey letting loose his hand a little and allow Shinn to rest in his chest. He's now is laying in Shinn's bed. He take some flimsy blanket and he cover their body with it. The red eyes in front of him slowly closing. Shinn's is fall asleep not long afterward.

"Good night…Shinn." Rey kiss Shinn's cheek before he too, close his blue eyes and follow Shinn to the dream land…

--Let me here accompanying you in this painful loneliness. I, who can't do anything for you want to embrace you in this calm and peaceful place. And I…want to see your smiling face when you wake up. I promise you one thing. I will be here. I will always be by your side…--

Fin

--How's it?

--please review

--sankyuu


End file.
